A Traitor's Words Mean Nothing
by kyliecritisizeme
Summary: He left. He left me. He left us. Why? That's all I want to know. I suck at summaries, sorry FAX, kinda


**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Well, I got bored--**

**Enjoy :)**

**I luv u!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride (though I really, really wish I had written it) so yeah. I luv James Patterson and all his work! This belongs to him!**

* * *

I looked around at my almost-flock, seeing them all breathe deeply in sleep. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total laid on the cell floor, waiting to be awoken by him--the one we all hated--the one who had enslaved us all.

I was the only one who didn't sleep anymore--I stayed up for watch the full time. I hadn't slept a wink since almost one year ago. That dreadful, terrible date was the one that had ended everything in my life so much that I didn't care about anything.

Not even my own almost-flock.

They were just people to me, now. Strangers tagging along on my death train. It was becoming sad how much his absence had ruined my life. He had killed me by leaving--by abandoning the flock. I needed him--without him I'm nothing. Nothing at all, just a useless puppet who barks out orders at my strangers. My followers.

They all knew that this was what would happen to me when he left. They knew I would be this lifeless, this crazy. But no one had bothered to stop him from leaving. They just stared at us as we yelled at each other, crying.

A slow tear ran down my face, reminding me of what exactly had happened that night. He'd joined their side. The School's side.

I could never forgive him.

But it was his decision, and I had promised him I'd always follow with his decisions. Now I'm not so sure I want to do that.

I could hear my strangers breathing, so loud it sounded almost like his breathing. His loud, steady breathing I'd be able to hear every night when he was still apart of this almost-flock.

It wasn't fair that he had left. It wasn't fair that one person out of 6 billion could make me feel this way. It scared me, the fact that he was really the _only_ one. It made me think things over—would I switch sides for him? Would I--

A loud noise stopped my train of thought, and I listened to what was happening.

There was a sound in the hallway--footsteps and a banging door. I heard yelling, and I almost thought I heard his voice, but I knew he wouldn't be aloud out of his dorm this late at night.

The almost-flock moved in unison, but didn't wake up. They all had heard it too.

It was late, late at night. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already 4:00A.M., and that in one more hour our jobs would begin. Our stupid, painful jobs they made us do.

Damned School.

The door creaked open, and I looked up from my lap and wiped my eyes. I couldn't see who was behind the door, but I knew. It was _him_.

"Max, can I talk to you, please?"

His voice was too distinct-- too recognizable. I sighed and snapped back, "Why the hell do you want to talk to me? Is this about what type of work I'll be doing soon? Cause if it is," I paused, "I'd like it to be a surprise," I said sarcastically.

"No, it's not. This is about you, and this is about me. So please come here so I can take us somewhere else so the flock doesn't have to hear us argue." He gave the "come here" motion, and I immediately looked away.

"No!" I barked. "I'm not going anywhere with you! I'll stay right here with my _almost-flock_!" I corrected him.

"Almost-flock?"

"Almost-flock. I changed it when you left." I sighed and stood up. I looked directly at him.

His eyes were filled with pain, and his dark shadow stretched down the long hallway. He honestly looked incredibly scary.

"Fine. I'll come talk to you, but don't you dare be expecting me to do anything in hell for you after what you've put me through," I said, finally. I walked to the door and pushed past him, not wanting to look at him, knowing it would cause that same pain in his eyes to enter mine—but mine would turn into fury.

He was still Fang though. He didn't look any different at all. It was just what was on the inside that he had changed. The only thing on the outside was the ratty, (and of course)_ black_ doctors jacket he wore. "Where are we going?" I asked, not turning around to see him. I kept walking forward.

"Keep going forward then turn into the fifth door on the right." He sighed and tagged along behind me, very annoyingly close, might I add.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked. "Why do you want to get me mad, isn't it enough that I hate you?" I sighed. I did _not_ want to bring this up.

"What do you mean?" he asked silently, obviously puzzled by my question.

"Why is it the all of sudden 'let's talk to Max and try to get her pissed so she'll yell and scream and hate me even more'?" I asked. I kept walking, counting each door. I sighed.

"Because I need to tell you something. And I'm not tryin' to make you pissed." He had an attitude. "Believe me."

"Whatever." I turned to face the 5th door. "God dammit," I murmured, "How the hell do you open it?" I stared at the handle. All it was was a lock.

He sighed. "Here." He pushed a small, slim key into the lock and the door opened automatically.

I walked into a room that was completely empty except for the fact that there were two chairs right in the middle of the room, facing each other. I stared at them, and stopped walking.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Sit down. You and I are going to talk about that night, one year ago. I want to talk to you about it." He sat down in one of the chairs. "But tell me your opinion on what's happening right now first."

I hesitantly sat down. The anger started to flare inside me as I thought of things I could I yell at him, but instead I went with a simple question. "Are you trying to kill us?" I stared at him. I realized I was sounding weak; like I couldn't take what he was putting me through anymore. Well, he was just going to have to deal with that.

"Hell no!" he yelled. "No way in hell would I want to kill you! Or the _almost_-flock!"

"Then why are you putting us through this?!" I barked, standing up. The tears started to roll down my cheeks.

He stared at me. It felt like a year before he spoke. "How much do you hate this?"

I decided to be honest. "Too much." I sat back down.

I could see the hurt in his eyes as he asked his next question. "How much do you miss me?" He stared straight at me.

He was the one person I found it extremely hard to lie to. "A-a lot. But I don't miss...this...Fang. I miss the old Fang." I looked down at my lap so he couldn't see my eyes. "I loved the old Fang. A lot. And now he's some...some stupid, self centered, one of _them_!" I spat the word. He didn't know what to say. He just stared at me as I sat there. "But he's gone now..." I sighed.

"Not completely. He's still there." Fang reached out and grabbed my hand. "He never left, really. He's here, on the inside."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. I looked up at him.

"Max, you of all people should know that I would never switch to this side." He stood, putting his hand to my cheek. He towered above me. "This has all been an act, really."

My eyes welled up with more tears and started to overflow. "Seriously?" I asked, my voice breaking.

He nodded, bent down, and pecked me. "I would never, ever do what I've been doing to you. I swear."

"Holy...shit..." Was all I could get out. I stood up and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him as hard as I could.

I knew it couldn't have been true. The way he had treated me. It wasn't him. It was someone else. I had suspected—more like prayed—that it hadn't been real.

I pulled off. "Why'd you leave me? Us?" I asked. I was still in shock.

"I wanted to take then down from the inside. And I didn't want to risk the flock." He smiled, and kissed me again. "I'm so sorry."

I nodded and hugged him tightly.

"I love you," he said.

And that's exactly when I opened my eyes, and looked around the room. I immidiatly recognized where I was.

My almost-flock was asleep on the ground.

I was sitting against the wall.

The door was shut, and I was no where near the fifth room.

And one thing really shocked me—

That had been the first night I had slept since that day.

And I had dreamed of him.

I put my head in my hands and screamed as loud as I could, waking the almost-flock as I realized it had all been a dream. A stupid, un-realistic dream. "_God dammit_!" I yelled loudly, tears pouring from my eyes. "_I hate him_!" I yelled.

The door slowly came open. I stopped my tears and looked up, my heart giving a little squeeze as he came through the door.

He gave a large, wicked grin, and said all-too-seriously:

"It's time for your jobs."

* * *

**It's only a oneshot--get over it :)**

**Please review--you get virtual hugs and cookies and milk!**

**YAY!**

**Kaz**


End file.
